Prologue to Five Gemstones
by MsLightningAlchemist
Summary: Fire Emblem Awakening, the dialogue to the beginning of Five Gemstones. Why did Robin go out before Lucina found her? Oneshot T for language.


(Robin's POV)

I couldn't believe it. Somehow, Marth had stopped an assassin that would have hurt Chrom.

But now we were facing a new enemy. Some dark mage, who looked eerily familiar...

Chrom and I fought side by side, the new recruit holding back behind us. I knew he wasn't strong enough to tackle on the foe just yet.

"Sumia, Frederick! Take the East stairs! Pair up and take down anyone that gets too close!" I ordered.

But Kellam and Mirel had to drawback shortly after Sumia and Frederick joined them.

"Lissa! Get back!" I commanded. This was tricky. At least Panne had the south stairs, narrow for only one man to get through. "Maribelle, go heal Vaike! I don't care if he's an uncouth barbarian, just do it!"

"Robin ..." Chrom elbowed me gently.

"Sully, help us out." I finished, watching the foe advance. If we took too many casualties, we were doomed.

"Robin." Chrom poked me in the ribs, hard.

"What?!" I snapped, readying my Elthunder tome.

"The dark mage is advancing." He pointed to a figure moving in the shadows.

"Good! I don't want him anywhere NEAR Emmeryn!" I growled.

Chrom ran a hand through his hair, as if to ask, "How did I get stuck with this madwoman?"

As the dark mage came closer, my confidence wavered. He wasn't just a mage. This man was a sorcerer, but he wasn't wielding any dark magic. Thank the Gods for that.

"Chrom, stand back. I want to take him out myself."

Chrom, knowing better than to argue with me, followed my orders as I charged toward this sorcerer.

"Well, well... Ha ha ha! Oh, I know you... Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!" He laughed, giving me the opportunity to attack with my iron sword.

"Never, you murderer! I'd rather die than join you!" I snarled.

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

"Robin, look out!" Chrom shouted.

But it was too late. This sorcerer attacked me with a blast from his Elfire tome. I screamed in pain as it burned my side. "Dammit ..." I hissed. Maybe he was too strong for me.

Chrom came rushing forward, giving this unknown assassin a blow with his sword.

"Robin!" Lissa gasped.

Judging from his heavy breathing, I figured he'd go down with one more blow. I came forward, ignoring the pain in my side, and gave him another hit from my blade.

I didn't do enough damage to kill him. My burn had stopped me.

"Robin, stay back." Chrom gave me a hard look.

"B-but ..." I began, to be cut off by him.

"Next hit from him, and you're gone. Can't have that, can we?" He smirked at me.

"Fine ..." I hissed. I'd help him if he missed.

"Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target... You will pay for interfering with my designs!" The Sorcerer wasn't fast enough to dodge Chrom's attack. "You've lost, little prince... For I have another ally ..."

I screamed. My head ... It felt like I was going to split in two! But then, as suddenly as it had come, I was now floating, weightless.

"You said you'd rather die than join me ... you're getting your wish!" His laughter echoed around me.

I couldn't control myself. I was about to attack Chrom, readying a spell from my Elthunder tome. _I hope you can dodge this, Chrom!_ I thought desperately.

Thankfully, he did. But in doing so, he attacked me in retaliation. What in the name of Naga was he doing? I was his ally!

"Marth" came running toward us, shielding me from Chrom's attack. "Stop! That person is-"

I bolted awake, gasping for air. We had just been to visit Validar, and had narrowly managed to escape from the Plegian castle. Once we were all healed and a safe distance away, we had set up camp.

Shaking my head, I got up, throwing my robe on over my nightclothes. I took one last glance at my husband before slipping out. I could only hope I didn't wake him tonight.

The fact that Validar had taken control of me, taken the Fire Emblem, and used me to do so ... It weighed on my mind.

"Beg pardon, Mother. Might I have a word?"

I turned around to see my daughter, Lucina. "Lucina, what is it?"

"It's about Father. I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little before he..." Lucina paused, as if choosing her next word, "died."

I nodded. "I see..."

Lucina's eyes lit up, and a smile crossed her face. "He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave right up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do..." Her smile vanished. "I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man..." She took a shaky breath. "I won't allow that to happen."

I smiled, ignoring her darkening mood. "I understand. You love him... As do I."

Lucina swallowed, not looking me in the eye. "Mother, I ... please forgive me..." She drew Falchion.

I staggered back in surprise. "Lucina?!" I gasped.

"Stay where you are, Mother!" Lucina ordered. "I have no choice. I must kill you."

I froze. Her words startled me. "What?! What madness is this?!"

"In my future, you..." Lucina paused. "You kill Father."

"No! That's insane! Why would I kill Chrom?" Was this another dream?

Lucina frowned. "I was not certain myself, until now."She looked me in the eye. "I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having seen the bond between the two of you, I doubted it could be so... but today's events make it clear. You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take Father's life... and very soon."

I swallowed. "Lucina, wait-"

Lucina cut me off. "If father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made." She seemed to be trying to convince herself with me. "I am sorry, Robin! I know this is matricide, I... I know that..."

I saw my opportunity. I had to convince her otherwise. "Lucina, you don't have to—"

Lucina gave me a hard glare. "Don't make it harder! It... will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done ..."

I took a deep breath, seeing her point. If I was to kill Chrom in the future, then so be it. "My life is yours. It always has been."

Lucina's glare faltered. "D-don't say that! Don't! That only... makes it harder."

I smiled sadly. "I would give my life for Chrom," I paused. "And for you."

Lucina looked to be on the verge of tears. "Mother, please..."

"I know you will be quick about it. I love you, Lucina."

"M-Mother ..."

I took a breath to calm myself. I was nervous, too. "I'm ready. Do what you must."

Lucina bit her lip. "I... I..."

I remained silent, that stupid smile still on my lips.

"Damn me!" Lucina lowered her sword. "I can't do it! I love you too much! I'm sorry Mother. I'm so sorry! P-please forgive me!" She ran to me, hugging me and burying her face in my shoulder.

I stroked her hair, hugging her back. "My poor girl... there's nothing to forgive."

Someone cleared their throat. "Are you done, Lucina?"

Lucina jumped, breaking our embrace. "Father! I... I can explain!"

Chrom walked up to us. "There's no need. You're not the only one who can eavesdrop. I heard every word. Lucina, I know your heart is in the right place... But I trust Robin. You cannot shake my faith in her. Robin and I have held fast through good times and ill... We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share. I believe in them more than some foretold "destiny"."

Lucina looked down. "That's easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself..." she mumbled.

Chrom sighed. "Lucina, aren't our ties stronger here now than they were in your future? You said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bound tighter than ever, you and I. Not as father and daughter... but as friends. We can change things-we already have," Chrom paused, "and we will again."

Lucina nodded slowly. "Very well, Father. Mother, I... I hope someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me. And I pray—" She shook her head. "That is, I trust the both of you will prove me wrong. That the future will crack apart before our family ever does."

I smiled at her. _I couldn't have said it better myself._


End file.
